My Father Is My Beloved's Enemy
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Kagome returns to her time one day, where her mother reveals a life altering secret to her.
1. Chapter 1

Morning fell upon Kagome and her friends. She'd woken at the crack of dawn, in hopes of slipping away quietly and heading back to her time, just to go to school. Her plan had nearly worked, if not for the already awake hanyou who was sitting up in his tree.

"Going somewhere?" "Ah, Inuyasha, you're up early..." "Same to you." He jumped down in front of her. "Come on, lets get back to the hut," "I...I will in a bit..." "Why are you going back now?" "Well...you see..." "If I try to stop you it'll end with me eating dirt right?" "More then likely." "Then go, just get back here!" Kagome smiled and nodded, "Don't worry it's only for a bit today, I should be back before nightfall." "Should?" "If I can avoid my mom and gandpa, that is, if not it may not be till tomorrow..." She could tell that Inuyasha wasn't too happy with that knowledge. "Ha...just go, before I change my mind...!!" Kagome had just kissed his cheek making him blush really red. He watched the girl head off, sighed then went down to the village.

Meanwhile, in Kagome's time, in a house, not far from her school, a woman heads down the hall and stops at a closed door. She knocks and gets the okay to go in.

"What do you want so early in the damn morning?" Is today not the day?" "Hm? What day?" "The day that you said that you'd tell Kagome about her origin?" "Oh, right that, ah...no, I think I'll..." "If you don't do it today, Kagome may not ever be born, remember, thats what you said too." Sheets were moved from laying ontop of a man, to sitting beside him. "I hate it when you're right." He stood. "She is so not going to like this though." "Hm, well what do you expect?" "Again, you're right...leave so I can dress!" The woman left the man alone in his room thinking.

"This is so not going to go the way I hope it would, but I do have to let her know, so that...argh! She is going to try to kill me herself! I know it!" The man groaned as he shoved his arm into a clean shirt. He zipped up his pants and fastened a belt around his waist. He chose to wear sunglasses to hide his eyes. "Ha...ready as ever I guess..." He sighed and left his room.

"Bye mom!" "Have a good day Sota...hm? Oh! Kagome!" Kagome hugged her mother. "Welcome back dear." "Hm, I'm going to go upstairs and change for school." "Of course, come straight down after, I'll call your school to let them know you'll be a bit late." "Thanks mom!" Kagome ran into the house and up to her room, where she stripped out of her dirty uniform and went straight into the shower.

"Ah...that feels so much better! Waterfalls are fine, but cold water doesn't hold a candle to hot water." Kagome said happily as she zipped up her skirt and turned it the right way. "Hm...lest see now, I'm dressed, I have my school bag, and my books, and my...ah!" She grabbed a notebook from her travel bag. "There and my report. Now its time for school." She hurried downstairs.

"Bye mom!" Have a good day dear." Kagome ran right passed a man wearing sunglasses, nearly bumping into him. She paused and looked back at the man, who had long wavy black hair. "Hm...nah, couldn't be." She decided and hurried on her way.

The man had begun sweating when he realised that the girl had stopped and looked back at him, then relaxed a bit when she continued on her way. "That would have been too early for my liking." he said and turned to head up the Shrine steps.

"Why did you come home again Sota?" "Teacher conference, all of us got to go home." "Ah, I see, and if I were to call your school they'd confirm that?" "Mhm." "Alright, want some more breakfast then?" "Sure."

"So, is that just your school?" "Mhm, yeah." "I see, well at least Kagome will be here for dinner, and breakfest tomorrow moring..." "Kagome came back!" "Mhm, shortly after you left." "Co...huh..." Sota stopped talking right in the middel of his sentance. "Sota, is everything...OH!" Kagome's mother, little brother and gandfather all looked with wide eyes at the man standing in their kitchen doorway.

The man was silent, until, he looked at the woman, then he sighed and took off his sunglasses to reveal his scarlet eyes. "Hello, Kun Loon." He spoke softly.

"Bye guys," "You'll be at school tomorrow too wont you Kagome?" "I...I don't know I'll have to wait and see...what the doctor says." "Right, of course, well, we hope you will." "Yeah its no fun without you around Kagome." "Thanks guys, I've gotta go, see you later." "Bye!" Kagome waved bye to her friends as she climbed the steps of her family's shrine.

"I'm home mom!" She called, but got no reply. "Mom? Sota? Gandpa?" She found a note on the fridge.

_Your grandfather went to get Sota, I'm in the living room._

"Hm? Then why didn't she answer?" Kagome sighed and went to walk into the living room, then heard the voice and ran to the well shed, grabbed a bow and arrow and run back into the house.

"Are you sure this is the best time to do this?" "There wont be another time to do this Kun Loon. We have to tell her today, or there will never be a today between us." "Hm...I understand."

"NARAKU!!" Kagome shouted, angrily. "Well, that was rather quick..." Kagome aimed her arrow at him. "Get away from my mother! NOW!" Kagome's voice held a venom. "Kagome," "Mom..." Kagome's mother sighed and walked over to her angry daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Dear, its alright." "What!" "Naraku is a guest right now dear, so please, set the bow down." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He is no guest!" Kagome shouted, her arrow still on Naraku. "Kagome...you really should listen to your mo..." An arrow whizzed passed Naraku's face. "SHUT UP! It'll be you next time!" "Kagome!" "Mom!" Kagome's mother pulled her daughter into another room.

"Let me go!" "Kagome," "How could you! You know who he is! You knew who he was and you invited him here!" "Kagome, let me explain..." Kagome was so angry, but she simmered down a bit and let her mother explain.

"Kagome, you remember when your father left right?" "Yeah, I was 12. I went to school, with him being here watching me leave for school with you, and came back and he had left. I remember, why?" "Kagome..." "Why did he leave? Do you know?" "Well, why don't we let him tell you himself." "Huh? How?" "He's here right now." "What! Where?" "In the living room." "Huh? The only ones in ther right now are Buyo and..." Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked to her mother. "No..." "Kagome...it's true, Naraku is your father."

Kagome was speechless for a bit, then "AAHHHHHAAHAHAHAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed.

"Ah...well, I guess she knows, eh Buyo?" the cat just yawned and went back to sleep. "Meaning I'm going to have alot of questions to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome, where are you going so late at night!" "Where do you think mom! I promised I'd be back today." "I understand that, but..." Kagome noticed Naraku come up beside her mother and glared, "I'm going." Kagome said, dashed into the well shed and lept into the well.

"She hates me." "No she doesn't..." "Oh, believe me, yes, she does." "Well...maybe she'll change." "...maybe." Both Kagome's mother and Naraku went inside, while Kagome was just climbing out of the well.

Kagome sat on the side of the well, and looked around, saw that it was dark there too. "Ha...hm? No one around...good." Kagome took a deep breath. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She let out the loudest scream, that reached the ears of everyone back in the village.

"Was that Kagome?" "Uh huh, I'm gone." Inuyasha said then was gone.

"ARGH!! This is not happening to me! ARGH!!" Kagome kicked the ground. She was mad, beyond mad. Also so ashamed that the most dispicable creature that Inuyasha and the rest were chasing and trying to kill, she was so ashamed that he was her father. "AHHHHHHHHHRRRGGGGHHH!" She screamed again.

"Kagome!" "Hm?" Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" "Whats with the screaming!" "Oh...right, sorry, I'm just really pissed off right now." "Care to explain?" "Ah..." Kagome stopped.

She couldn't tell Inuyasha that the man he hated beyond hate was actually her father, would become her father. She couldn't tell Inuyasha that! Not right now." "Ha...it's complicated, too complicated to even try to explain, sorry." "Hm...so, you're not being killed then right?" "Nope." "Well then lets head down the the village." "Hm, k."

"I thought you'd be staying back there tonight," "No, right now I am not going back there for quite a bit." "Why?" Kagome shook her head, "Just really pissed off thats why." "Oh..." They'd been on their way back to the village, when Kagome had decided to stop and take a seat under the tree. Inuyasha now sat with her.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Kagome moved closer to the hanyou she was so deeply in love with and sighed, "Things are just really complicated at home right now, thats all." "Oh..." She snuggled against him and smiled lightly, "I'll tell you when I figure it all out, for now...lets leave it, k?" Inuyasha was curious, but decided it best to just leave the topic be. "K."

"Argh!" "Inuyasha!" "You son of a bitch!" "Has the puppy had enough?" Inuyasha glared at his enemy and swung at him with his sword. Naraku, however, lept and dodged each swing.

"My, my, if I'd known it woul be this much fun, I'd have fought you my self long ago...whoops." "ARGH!" "Not that I'm complaining, but weren't you trying to kill me that time?" Inuyasha was fumming.

Naraku had ambushed the group as they'd been asleep, now an all out battle raged on between everyone.

Miroku fought with Kagura, Sango fought with Kanna, and Kagome, she fought with Hakudoshi, who proved to be a worthy advasary. Shippo, had been made to go into hiding, but he never missed the chance to help out when he could.

Kagome tried her best to concentrate on nothing, but her fight with Hakudoshi, but her thoughts kept drifting to the battle that her future father and her beloved Inuyasha were in. She heard the wind scar, many times, and saw the adament shards fly. Though she was somewhat distracted, Kagome still managed to dodge each of th boy's attacks.

"You'll have to do better then that! Brat!" "Very well." Kagome continued to fight with the child, that was until she saw the other young child, Akago. The boy that was Naraku's very heart, the only way to trully kill Naraku, would be to kill Akago.

"Hm?" Inuyasha spotted the boy and smirked as he turned his attack on the boy instead. "Heh, heh, today you die Naraku!" Inuyasha made the charge, but suddenly the boy disappeared. "What! Where!" Inuyasha looked around, but saw no boy.

"What was that about me dying today, pup?" "You!" Inuyasha sent the adament shrads flying at Naraku, who's right arm was sliced off. "Argh! Huh..." Inuyasha noticed that this time when Naraku's body had been sliced, the creep actaully bled. "Ah, ha! So thats it!" Inuyasha caught on to what had happened. "thats right, today is the day that you die!" Inuyasha took off after the retreating evil.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome turned and knocked Hakudoshi into the air, then searched for Inuyasha, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Inuyasha..." Suddenly she saw the wind scar light and rushed to where it came from.

"Inuyasha!" "Ha, ha! You're time has come Naraku! Now it is time for you to d...HUH!!" Inuyasha had been about to kill Naraku, when Kagome had grasped him around the waist. "NO!" "No!! What do you mean no!" Kagome knew he was mad at her, and she knew that she'd have to tell him soon, but she just held onto the confused hanyou and his sword.

"Kagome! Let go!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears, as she watched Kagura drop down and carry Naraku away. Thats when Kagome let Inuyasha go."

"Why the hell did she do that?" Kagura wondered, as she carried both Naraku and kanna away, Hakudoshi riding Enti beside her. They flew away, while Kagome just stood there, waiting for Inuyasha to speek to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome just stood there, not saying a word, while Inuyasha just stared at her. He couldn't understand why Kagome had done what she'd done. He'd been so close, and she'd ruined it.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" The two were joined by Sango, Miroku and Shippo, who went to jump into Kagome's arms. "Shippo!" Inuyasha, said firmly. "Huh?" Kagome wouldn't look at him and fought the yerning to run.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" She said nothing. She had no right to speak to them, not after that. "Kagome?" "You two take Shippo to the village, I'll stay with Kagome." Inuyasha said and both the monk and slyer nodded and left with the kitsune.

Kagome slightly turned to Inuyasha, who still was son confused, that she could see it in his eyes.

"I...Inu..." "Why?" Kagome stopped speaking. "Why did you stop me from killing him! Why?" Kagome didn't say anything and went to turn away. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders.

"I want an answer Kagome! Why?" Kagome turned her face from his, she couldn't look at him, she was too ashamed for what she'd done. "Kagome!" "I'm sorry!" she wrenched out of his grasp and ran. "Kagome!" She ran as fast as she possibly could.

"Why...why...why! Why did he have to be you! Why!" She cried as she ran and ran. She didn't know where she ran, nor did she care, she just wanted to run, as far as she could. She tripped over a stone. "Ow," She tried to stand, but couldn't. "Ow, ow, I must have twisted it...ow..." "Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha calling her. She sighed as he came into sight.

"Finally! You're a lot faster, then I expected...hm?" Kagome still said nothing. Inuyasha sighed and came closer. Kagome looked at him. "I'm sorry..." "I guess so, why did you do it anyway?" "Hm...I..." "Kagome?" "I just can't let you kill Naraku, I'm sorry, but I can't and...I wont." "Then leave."

Kagome looked up at the hanyou she loved so much. "What..." "Go back to your era, seal that well off and don't think about it anymore." "Inuyasha..." "JUST LEAVE!!" Kagome stood and after waiting a bit for her ankle to stop throbbing she walk away quickly.

Now the tears came, and there was nothing that Kagome could do to stop them, nor did she try. She came to stop at the well, and looked down into it.

This was it, this was the way that her journey ended, by betraying the man she loved, all because of a secret that had been kept from her. She sighed and turned to the village.

"I'm sorry, and good-bye..." "Kagome!" She turned quickly to see Inuyasha apear before her. "I...Inuyasha..." "Kagome...before you go...tell me, does this have anything to do with that thing at home you mentioned?" "Mhm..." "Oh..." "Inuyasha...I really am sorry...I...I just..." "Go." Kagome sighed and wipped the tears from her face. "Good-bye...Inuyasha."

She'd hoped that he'd say something, but he remained silent as she lept into the well.

Kagome climbed out of the well, and just looked down in it for a while, then sighed. She couldn't seal it, not now, not ever. So she left the well as it was and walked out of the shed.

"Kagome, you're home early...oh..." Kagome ran into her mother's arms and cried and cried and cried. "Oh, dear, something didn't go right did it?" Her mother said softly as she held her daughter in her arms.

"Oh, mom! It's over!" "Whats over?" "Time traveling. Its over for me!" "Is your task complete?" "No...but...I...I..." Kagome looked up in time to see Naraku come int view.

"Whats the comotion?" "Seems like something happened and..." "I HATE YOU!!" Kaogme hissed at him. "Kagome!" "You hear me! I HATE YOU!!" She shouted and ran from both.

"Hm...care to explain, why she hates you right now?" "Where to begin."

Now, Inuyasha may have sent Kagome back to her era, but he was curious to know the reason why she'd stop him kiling Naraku, when even she knew just how evil he was. So when the coast was clear, Inuyasha went up to the well and lept over the edge. He felt the magic catch and knew that Kagome hadn't sealed the well off, yet.

"Hm..." He lept from the well, now in Kagome's era. "Alright. Now to find out whats been going on around here." He stated and walked up the steps and out into the yard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hm..." Inuyasha went inside Kagome's house and saw a note stuck to the fridge. "Hm?" He read it.

_Gone to the store, I'll be back later, oh and Kagome thank you for giving Naraku a chance. See you when I get back, or when you do. Love mom._

Inuyasha glared at the note, went up to Kagome's room and grabbed the hat she always et him use, then he lept from building to building searching for her.

A little while later, Inuyasha was staring at the many kinds of ramen he saw through the window of a shop. Suddenly, he heard Kagome's voice.

"Hm? HUH!" He peeked around a corner and saw both Kagome and Naraku walking together. It pained him to see her with Naraku like that. He wanted to run out and kill the bastard right there, but decided to listen to what they were saying.

"I'm glad you agreed to come with me today." "Hmph, whatever." "Perhaps you'll start to like me?" "Ha! Not a chance! I'm only here with you right now, because I promised my mom that I'd give you a chance, so don't think that its because I want to spend time with you, cause, truthfully, I think I've been around you enough." "Now, Kagome..." "Don't! Don't speak my name like we're friends, cause no matter how much you want it, it is never going to be the way it used to be! Never!" Kagome shouted angrily and walked away.

Inuyasha followed close behind the two. He was glad Kagome didn't like Naraku, but was still curious as to what she'd meant when she'd said the thing about never going to be the way it used to be, but he decided to save that for her to answer.

"Kagome, don't walk away from me like this..." "Excuse me! You did not just say that!" "I believe I have the right to!" "Oh, you do, do you? Well, let me tell you something, the day you walked out, is the day that you lost all that right to tell me what to do and how to do it!" "I only left because I knew that it wouldn't have been long before you learned everything about what I was like..." "Hmph, right and what was it that gave who I would turn out to be, away?" "The day you started middle school, you think I wouldn't recognize the clothes?" "Hm, fine, but just so we're clear, I still hate you, and if you don't know why, think back to when you were nearly killed by Inuyasha!" "Yes, that was shocking that you'd prevent him from killing me...urk..." "Look! If I had any sense at all, I'd let him kill you here in this era, then it wouldn't effect anything!" "Why don't you then?" "I don't...because this is the happiest that I've ever seen my mom since you left, thats why! My mom is my reason! Not you! Never you! If it weren't for my mother's happiness, i'd let him rip your throat out!" Kagome hissed and even though she wasn't speaking to him, Inuyasha was even scared of the angry woman, who held his foe by the throat.

"Now, lets get back to the house, so that I don't have to spend another second with you." Kagome spat as she walked faster towards her house. Inuyasha close behind, but far enough back, so as not to be spotted.

"Welcome home...oh..." Kagome ran passed her mother and up to her room, slamming the door behind her. "Ah...okay, I guess things didn't go so well," "Like I said before, she hates me." "She's still just trying to take everything in, she'll come around..." "Ha, glad you're so optomistic." "always have been, hungry?" "Starved."

"ARGH!! I hate my life!" "Why?" Kagome sat right up, when she heard the voice, of the hanyou that now sat right beside her.

"I...Inuyasha...What are you..." "So, want to tell me whats been going on?" "Ah..." "I was following you today, you and Narkau, who is pretty chummy with your mummy." "Ah, right, yeah, now I've got a nasty image in my head, thanks." "Hm? Oh...ugh! No, thank you." The two laughed together, then Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha, Naraku...he's my father." "...oh, you got me, that was..." "No, I'm serious, Naraku is really my father." Inuyasha was silent. "Inuyasha...please, say something." Kagome hoped he'd say something soon, she was getting really worried.

"Inu..." "You cannot be serious!" "I'm sorry, but its all true, he's my father." "What! No, that..." Inuyasha stopped talking and thought for a while. "Ha, well, that certainly makes a lot of sense." "Hm?" "The reason, why, if you turned him into a girl, he'd be you." "Hm..." "Also why you stopped me from killing him." "Huh?" "He dies in the feudal era, you'll never be born, cause he'll never meet your mom and so on." Kagome nodded, "Thats right..." "Whew, you know for a bit there, I thought you actaully liked him." "ICK!! Hell no!" "I know that now..." "So?" "So what?" "Can I come back?" Inuyasha thought for a bit.

"Inuyasha?" "I'm thinking...ow! Hey! Get off!" "Then say I can." "Come on, get off," "Hm...fine...but..." He flipped her over, so that he was looking down at her. "Hm? But what?" "You have to let me kiss you." Inuyasha's face was as red as his robes, but he didn't say no, and went even more red when Kagome kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hm..." Inuyasha went inside Kagome's house and saw a note stuck to the fridge. "Hm?" He read it.

_Gone to the store, I'll be back later, oh and Kagome thank you for giving Naraku a chance. See you when I get back, or when you do. Love mom._

Inuyasha glared at the note, went up to Kagome's room and grabbed the hat she always et him use, then he lept from building to building searching for her.

A little while later, Inuyasha was staring at the many kinds of ramen he saw through the window of a shop. Suddenly, he heard Kagome's voice.

"Hm? HUH!" He peeked around a corner and saw both Kagome and Naraku walking together. It pained him to see her with Naraku like that. He wanted to run out and kill the bastard right there, but decided to listen to what they were saying.

"I'm glad you agreed to come with me today." "Hmph, whatever." "Perhaps you'll start to like me?" "Ha! Not a chance! I'm only here with you right now, because I promised my mom that I'd give you a chance, so don't think that its because I want to spend time with you, cause, truthfully, I think I've been around you enough." "Now, Kagome..." "Don't! Don't speak my name like we're friends, cause no matter how much you want it, it is never going to be the way it used to be! Never!" Kagome shouted angrily and walked away.

Inuyasha followed close behind the two. He was glad Kagome didn't like Naraku, but was still curious as to what she'd meant when she'd said the thing about never going to be the way it used to be, but he decided to save that for her to answer.

"Kagome, don't walk away from me like this..." "Excuse me! You did not just say that!" "I believe I have the right to!" "Oh, you do, do you? Well, let me tell you something, the day you walked out, is the day that you lost all that right to tell me what to do and how to do it!" "I only left because I knew that it wouldn't have been long before you learned everything about what I was like..." "Hmph, right and what was it that gave who I would turn out to be, away?" "The day you started middle school, you think I wouldn't recognize the clothes?" "Hm, fine, but just so we're clear, I still hate you, and if you don't know why, think back to when you were nearly killed by Inuyasha!" "Yes, that was shocking that you'd prevent him from killing me...urk..." "Look! If I had any sense at all, I'd let him kill you here in this era, then it wouldn't effect anything!" "Why don't you then?" "I don't...because this is the happiest that I've ever seen my mom since you left, thats why! My mom is my reason! Not you! Never you! If it weren't for my mother's happiness, i'd let him rip your throat out!" Kagome hissed and even though she wasn't speaking to him, Inuyasha was even scared of the angry woman, who held his foe by the throat.

"Now, lets get back to the house, so that I don't have to spend another second with you." Kagome spat as she walked faster towards her house. Inuyasha close behind, but far enough back, so as not to be spotted.

"Welcome home...oh..." Kagome ran passed her mother and up to her room, slamming the door behind her. "Ah...okay, I guess things didn't go so well," "Like I said before, she hates me." "She's still just trying to take everything in, she'll come around..." "Ha, glad you're so optomistic." "always have been, hungry?" "Starved."

"ARGH!! I hate my life!" "Why?" Kagome sat right up, when she heard the voice, of the hanyou that now sat right beside her.

"I...Inuyasha...What are you..." "So, want to tell me whats been going on?" "Ah..." "I was following you today, you and Narkau, who is pretty chummy with your mummy." "Ah, right, yeah, now I've got a nasty image in my head, thanks." "Hm? Oh...ugh! No, thank you." The two laughed together, then Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha, Naraku...he's my father." "...oh, you got me, that was..." "No, I'm serious, Naraku is really my father." Inuyasha was silent. "Inuyasha...please, say something." Kagome hoped he'd say something soon, she was getting really worried.

"Inu..." "You cannot be serious!" "I'm sorry, but its all true, he's my father." "What! No, that..." Inuyasha stopped talking and thought for a while. "Ha, well, that certainly makes a lot of sense." "Hm?" "The reason, why, if you turned him into a girl, he'd be you." "Hm..." "Also why you stopped me from killing him." "Huh?" "He dies in the feudal era, you'll never be born, cause he'll never meet your mom and so on." Kagome nodded, "Thats right..." "Whew, you know for a bit there, I thought you actaully liked him." "ICK!! Hell no!" "I know that now..." "So?" "So what?" "Can I come back?" Inuyasha thought for a bit.

"Inuyasha?" "I'm thinking...ow! Hey! Get off!" "Then say I can." "Come on, get off," "Hm...fine...but..." He flipped her over, so that he was looking down at her. "Hm? But what?" "You have to let me kiss you." Inuyasha's face was as red as his robes, but he didn't say no, and went even more red when Kagome kissed him.


End file.
